Sueño de Amor
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Aveces hay sueños q nos ayudan a vivir lo q tanto deseamos, pero q pasa cuando 1 simple sueño puede hacerte volver a encontrarte con la persona q tanto amas... AU SasuSaku


**Hola como están espero que muy pero muy bien.**

**Dirán que, que molesto con los fics no! ya aburro lo se T-T, pero quería compartir este One Shot que se me ocurrió reciéntemente, espero de antemano sea de su agrado y de igual forma agradezco el tiempo que se toman en el leer mi humilde historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA. LEMMON. Están avisados ok.**

_**Sueño de Amor…**_

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

_Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, el viento un poco fuerte mecía sus cabellos mientras se acercaba, al aeropuerto en busca de su madre, desde hacia 3 años no la veía, pues vivía en Kyoto, por motivos de trabajo y ella se había quedado sola en Tokio, le costo mucho acostumbrarse a la idea que era un adulto y que debía valerse por si misma, el próximo miércoles 28 de marzo cumpliría sus 25 años de edad y en dos semanas mas le entregarían su titulo que la acreditaba como Medico especializada en cardiología, estaba feliz y así lo demostraba._

_Todo era maravilloso, tenía amigas, una carrera hecha, un trabajo seguro y su madre iría a visitarla, que más podría pedir._

_- Sakura, tu mamá se esta tardando muchísimo- alego Ino su mejor amiga._

_- I…Ino-chan no seas impaciente- trato de explicar la tímida Hinata otra de sus mejores amigas._

_- Ya cerda, no molestes si por favor, casi nunca puedo ver a mi madre y solo se quedara en casa esta noche- contesto la pelirosa suspirando pesadamente, ella también estaba cansada, había tenido turno la pasada noche en el hospital donde laboraba y solo por el simple hecho de recibir a su madre como se merecía estaba allí._

_**Una hora después…**_

_Apareció una elegante y menuda figura de cabellos rosados oscuros y mirada del mismo color, saludo a las presentes y abrazo a su adora hija, la niña de sus ojos a la que amaba y protegía de todo, a la que en el pasado intuyendo que era por su bien le prohibió un par de cosas pero no venían al caso, lo único importante era que estaban juntas._

_Después de una corta sesión de lágrimas por la emoción, las cuatro damas se dirigieron a la cafetería a tomar algo antes de marcharse rumbo al domicilio de la joven Haruno._

_Estaban tomando sus cosas, cuando de pronto se encontraron a una joven pareja conocida, quien al reconocer a las 3 jóvenes, les saludaron._

_- Sakura, Ino, Hinata- saludo una morena de moñitos._

_- Ten Ten- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo._

_- Buenas tardes- saludo el joven al lado de la morena para no sentirse ignorado._

_Al momento las chicas volvieron la vista hacia el muchacho._

_- Buenas tardes Neji-san- saludo Sakura._

_- Neji que tal- hablo Ino._

_- Buenas tardes Neji-ni san- expreso Hinata._

_El asintió nada más._

_- Y a donde van- interrogo la rubia de coleta al ver las maletas de la pareja._

_- Nos vamos de segunda luna de miel- sonrió la morena mientras se agarraba con cariño del brazo del chico de ojos grises como los de Hinata y cabellos largos caoba oscuro, mientras en las mejillas del muchacho se colaba un pequeño imperceptible sonrojo y volvía la vista hacia un lado._

_La madre de Sakura ajena a la plática ya que no conocía a los jóvenes se acerco hacia ellos y Sakura inmediatamente los presento._

_Luego de un breve momento en el compartieron risas, llego el momento de marcharse, el avión de la pareja estaba preparado para el abordaje y debían irse, se despidieron con una sonrisa, no sin antes un- Ten Ten llámanos un día de estos, para ir a comer- por parte de Sakura._

_Y así al concluir tan ameno encuentro, la pelirosa aun sonriente volvió la vista hacia un lugar en especifico sin saber porque razón y mientras su madre y amigas charlaban a ella creyó salírsele el corazón de repente._

_Un bello joven de cabellos oscuros y rebeldes con una gafas oscuras puestas se encontraba, con un periódico en sus manos y sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

_- Sasuke-kun- exclamo en un triste suspiro la chica pelirosa, al verle tan repentinamente después de tanto tiempo, lo conocía perfectamente. En su verde mirada denotaba melancolía, tristeza, dolor pero por sobre todas las cosas aunque ella lo negase rotundamente la mayoría del tiempo "Amor"._

_El chico al sentir una mirada penetrante sobre el, dirigió su vista hacia ella y la vio, de pronto se saco las gafas para verle mejor- Sakura- exclamo casi en silencio._

_- Hola- dibujo solo con sus labios la ojiverde al joven frente suyo y el semi sonrió irónicamente con tristeza o eso le pareció a ella._

_Sakura se golpeaba mentalmente, justo ese día no llevaba maquillaje, justo ese día que tanto secreta e inconcientemente había esperado desde hacia mucho se cumplia y ahora ella seguramente se veía peor que nunca, seguramente con una ojeras horribles y la pinta mas chafa que podría llevar._

_La madre de Sakura al notar que ella se había quedado atrás, se detuvo y llamo a la pelirosa pero esta estaba como ida, dirigió su vista a lo que tenía a su hija de esa manera y de pronto frunció el ceño, tomo a Sakura del brazo forzosamente y la arrastro de allí- Sakura vámonos- ordeno._

_Con el corazón en la mano, su vista fija en el muchacho y con las ganas infinitas de llorar solo lo veía mientras se alejaba de el más y más quizás ahora si para siempre como lo pensó la última vez que lo vio._

_Sakura lo recordaba perfectamente, habían terminado hacia mucho, cuatro o cinco años quizás, todo había sido simple justo como ella siempre creyó que era su relación con el._

_Para ella , Sasuke jamás la había querido, solo intentaba jugar con ella o simplemente era su "peor es nada", dolía tanto, ella lo había amado de verdad desde que lo conoció, cuando se lo contó inocentemente a su madre y se lo presento, ella no lo había aceptado y le había obligado a que ni siquiera fuera su amigo, por eso ella le veía a escondidas y poco a poco sin saber muy bien el porque, el le pidió ser novios y salir, al principio fue lo mas genial del mundo pero seria quizás el hecho que eran demasiado diferentes tanto que peleaban por casi cualquier cosa lo que los llevo a la separación definitiva, en un año de noviazgo cuanto habían terminado 12 veces mínimo pero siempre volvían, el siempre era quien la buscaba, a pesar que nunca demostró sentir algo importante por ella, irónico pues quien sabe, lo único era que Sakura no pudo soportarlo mas, quizás estaba cansada de entregar todo sin recibir nada a cambio según ella, talvez fue porque a pesar de su edad aun era inmadura o porque no funcionaban y todo acabo aquel día, ese maldito "2 de febrero" como lo odiaba, ese día ella le vio con una pelirroja charlando, bueno mas bien esa mujer un poco mayor que ellos cabe decir era la que mantenía la platica, sabia de antemano que el era demasiado popular en la comunidad femenina pero esa vez se sintió diferente, sin razón aparente le tomo un odio profundo a aquella chica._

_Y pelearon de nuevo y esta vez fue definitivo, ella le pidió terminar y a el pareció no importarle simplemente se dio la vuelta y le dejo llorando desconsoladamente._

_Días después se entero que Sasuke estaba saliendo con aquella chica y que se iban a casar, se sintió morir, como dolía, quería morirse ósea que el se libraba de esa "molestia" como le llamaba el cuando estaba molesto, quizás ella le estorbaba demasiado y enseguida había conseguido a alguien que si le llenaba, no alguien como ella que por lo visto era la única a la que el no podía querer y lo peor de todo era que solo faltaban días para su próximo cumpleaños._

_Y la historia de amor termino allí sin mas, dos meses mas tarde se entero que "El" se había marchado a Inglaterra pero por extraño que pareciese sin aquella chica pelirroja de la no volvió a saber nada, solo sabia que el moreno ahora residía junto a su familia y no supo mas de el, no hubo despedida, no hubieron palabras, se acabo el amor y con ello , la pelirosa sintió que acabo su vida, cambio mucho desde entonces, ya no sonreía, ya no se arreglaba como antes, el arreglo físico paso a segundo plano, 2 años pasaron y ella aun no podía salir con nadie, seguía enamorada como una estupida de Sasuke y no podía olvidarlo, luego se excuso con que los estudios eran mas importantes que mantener una relación con alguien, Ino y Hinata estuvieron con ella cuando sufrió mas, pero desde hacia mucho que Sakura poco a poco volvió a ser ella, sonreía igual que antes, actuaba igual que antes o eso parecía, el tema ni nombre de Sasuke era mencionado desde hacia así 3 años, es mas se suponía mas madura y cambiada que había empezado a salir, bueno mas bien tenia un "amiguito" según Ino, llamado Sai y quien sabe si era por el destino o suerte de Sakura que el chico tenia un leve parecido al moreno de cabellos rebeldes del que había estado enamorada._

_En un segundo el recuerdo de lo que fue paso por su mente y se soltó del agarre de su madre, ella le miro molesta, la pelirosa le devolvió la mirada suplicante- la ultima vez- dijo casi en susurro mientras sus ojos dilatados se lo rogaban prácticamente._

_La mujer suspiro y no dijo nada, pero a Sakura no le importo corrió de nuevo para encontrarle, el se había levantado de donde estaba y estaba esperando un taxi, ella por suerte logro encontrarlo, estaban a unos 3 metros de distancia._

_Ella solo lo miro y en cuando la vio de nuevo, se quito las gafas otra vez para observarle, ella alzo la mano en forma de despedida quería decir tantas cosas pero no sabia porque nada salía de su boca, el le devolvió el gesto y volvió su vista al frente cuando un taxi le hizo parada._

_La desesperación invadió por todo el cuerpo a la ojiverde, sin saber que hacer, sabia que talvez era la ultima oportunidad de encontrárselo y solo atino a gritarle- Sasuke-kun- a todo lo que sus pulmones daban._

_El se detuvo antes de ingresar al automóvil y la miro molesto quizás, esperando expectante lo que ella le diría._

_Ella se sintió incomoda por la mirada del pelinegro pero por el nerviosismo, pero ella debía decirle algo cualquier cosa que demorase su inevitable partida- solo estas de paso o vas a volver- pregunto con la esperanza de que regresara, de saber que al menos estaba en el mismo país que ella, era todo lo que tenia._

_El la miro y luego de un momento de silencio, objeto- solo estoy de paso, no me permiten volver-_

_-Ah- la decepción y tristeza era notable en sus palabras._

_- Porque- cuestiono el joven al notar la actitud recién tomada de su ex – novia._

_-Eh!- ella levanto la mirada y mientras se clavaba en sus ojos azabaches, expreso- Yo Aun te…..- no pudo concluir por dos razones, primero porque sentía que no podía decírselo y dejarse en ridículo y sentirse mas estupida de lo que ya se sentía y segundo porque el también no la dejo terminar._

_- Espero que seas feliz Sakura- manifestó el moreno, mientras se colocaba las gafas y el se subía al auto._

_La dejo en blanco esa era un clara y concisa despedida y dolía hasta en el alma- yo también-hizo una pausa- te deseo lo mismo- susurro al viento al ver como el taxi que llevaba al amor de su vida se marchaba._

_Quería llorar, tirarse al suelo y desquitar su dolor como una niña pequeña pero no podía su madre le estaba esperando, con las lagrimas a punto de salir llego al auto, su madre solo la vio seria desde el asiento trasero mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y volvía la vista hacia la ventana, el nudo en su garganta la estaba asfixiando, al notar la actitud de Sakura, Ino se subió adelante junto a Hinata y arranco el carro._

_De pronto el cielo oscureció y las gotas de lluvia caían tan fuerte golpeando el vidrio de la ventana del auto y el corazón de la pelirosa._

_Sakura no podía sacar de su mente las ultimas frases del moreno – "no me permiten volver", "Espero que seas feliz Sakura"- y el recuerdo de lo que siempre quiso y pensó hacer si le venia de nuevo tras su rompimiento coló en su mente, ella solo quería abrazarlo una ultima vez, solo quería sentir sus brazos, su calor, solo una vez mas y llorar en su pecho aunque el no comprendiese el porque, aunque no supiese que era porque aun le amaba, aunque sabia que el no le creería, como una vez le dijo "que ella no le quería" en una de sus discusiones cuando ella le confeso lo mucho que lo quería, pues quizás el tenia razón ella no le quería, ella le amaba desesperadamente y lo que una vez creyó que ya no le afectaba, volvió como una bofetada recordándoselo y no lo soporto mas, sus hombros temblaron, sus sollozos se escucharon y sus ojos derramaron lagrimas como cataratas, los deseos de bajarse del auto y correr, alcanzarlo, abrazarlo una ultima vez, llenaron sus sentidos pero era tarde- Sasuke-kun- grito y todo se volvió oscuro._

_- Sasuke-kun, te amo-sus ultimas frases le carcomían el alma- "Espero que seas feliz, Sakura"- recordaba- Solo contigo Sasuke….solo… contigo ...puedo….solo…- respondía ella a sus pensamientos y se ahogaba en lagrimas en aquellas oscuridad._

Hasta que una voz llamándole y agitándole le dio una luz la cual debía seguir-Sakura, Sakura despierta, es solo un sueño frentona- decía con lastima.

Y la pelirosa abrió los ojos y la miro, como siempre que necesitara apoyo, ella estaba allí- Ino- exclamo y se sentó en la cama y de pronto la abrazo llorando- Ino yo solo quería abrazarlo, solo eso una ultima vez…yo lo amo…de verdad….aun…-

- Lo se, pero cálmate fue solo un sueño- pedía la rubia mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda para calmarla, había sido una suerte que se quedara a dormir esa noche en la casa de la pelirosa, nunca se imagino que aquella chica fuerte y valiente en que se había convertido su amiga se quebrara tan fácilmente por aquel sueño, tan terrible habría sido, aun recordaba cuando hacia meses atrás la chica de ojos verdes le había comentado "Sabes Ino, soñé con Sasuke el otro día", "el volvía por mi" , "como si fuera a hacerlo"-se burlo-"no crees, que es estupido" le había dicho sonriendo como si no le importase.

Cuando la pelirosa pudo calmarse un poco ya que Ino le dijo "Oye frentona si lloras mas por la mañana te veras mas horrible de lo que ya eres" , le sonrió también le recordó que el día anterior había salido del hospital pasadas las 11 de la noche y que apenas eran las 3 de la mañana y que debían dormir, fue entonces que Sakura le comento lo que había soñado mientras sin que ella lo desease con cada palabra que saliese de su boca las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Oye Sakura, no creerás que se habrá muerto y se vino a despedir de ti en el sueño no- expreso Ino y de repente se arrepintió haberlo dicho ya que nada mas escucharle la pelirosa volvió a abrazarla y llorar desconsoladamente- oye cálmate era una broma- quiso explicarle- recuerda que dicen que cuando uno sueña con una persona es porque esa persona esta pensando en ti- le recordó. Pero Sakura dudaba que se diera en su caso, seguramente el ni siquiera le recordaría.

Cuando por fin se calmo, se durmió lo mas tranquila que pudo, a las 7 de la mañana debía trabajar de nuevo y tenia que descansar, en dos días seria su cumpleaños y si quería tener el día libre para entonces, debía esforzarse el doble en sus labores.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Sakura se disculpo con Ino por lo ocurrido en la madrugada, ella le miro preocupada y la pelirosa le dijo "por lo visto aun me hace falta madurar", "aceptar de una vez que lo mió con Sasuke ya fue" "El no va a volver nunca y mucho menos por mi" concluyo mientras sonreía con dolor...

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

**Por otra parte en un lugar muy lejano de Tokio.**

En una lujosa oficina con vista hacia las lluviosa calles de Londres pintadas del color de la noche, se encontraba un joven de 24 años de edad aproximadamente, estaba revisando unos contratos de compra-venta y sus disposiciones legales, cuando un suceso acontecido esa tarde cuando muy cansado, había dado una siesta aprovechando que todos sus empleados había salido ya de trabajar, le sucedio.

Cuando se despertó de aquel sueño que tuvo, lo hizo exaltado, no había pensado en "ella" en mucho tiempo, aquel extraño sueño en donde se despedían se lo había recordado, lo que ella significaba, creía ese asunto olvidado pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

De pronto se abrió su puerta de improvisto.

- Que haces tan tarde aun trabajando dobe- llamo la persona nada mas cruzar la puerta.

- Veo que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar Usuratonkachi- respondió el moreno a su mejor amigo un rubio que al parecer tenia su misma edad, llamado Naruto.

- Pero si yo toque Dattebayo, no tengo la culpa de que estuvieras tan distraído que no escucharas los golpes- se defendió el muchacho de ojos azules.

- Que quieres Naruto- ordeno el otro.

El joven rubio le miro, mientras se ponía las manos detrás de su cabeza- dijiste que me invitarías a ramen, te espere y no llegaste, por eso vine a ver que tan ocupado estabas para que no llegaras Sasuke-baka - argumento.

- Hmp!- dijo simplemente el pelinegro

- Que te pasa- pregunto el joven al notar que su amigo no le diría nada, ni siquiera sacarle pelea.

Sin que se lo ordenara a su boca, las palabras salieron por si mismas- soñé con "ella" hace rato cuando me quede dormido- objeto el moreno.

El rubio solo atino a abrir los ojos ante la sinceridad con la que le había contado lo que le pasaba, pero no dijo nada.

El Uchiha solo lo miro y prosiguió- ella estaba llorando, como siempre- apretó el puño mientras volvía la vista hacia otro lado.

- Sasuke, tu la sigues queriendo- cuestiono el ojiazul a su amigo.

Pero el moreno no respondió.

- El que calla otorga- hablo el rubio- pero si tanto la quieres porque nunca se lo dijiste y le hiciste creer que salías con aquella mujer loca en lugar de hacer que regresara contigo- agrego.

- Creí que era lo mejor para los dos- respondió recordando lo mucho que peleaban cuando estuvieron juntos y a la vez arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado salir una sola vez con aquella mujer de la cual no se acordaba ni del nombre, solo de su feo cabello rojo y sus anticuadas gafas, quien había inventado hasta que el le había pedido matrimonio, esa estupida mujer, por eso cuando su familia le ofreció que terminara su carrera de abogado en Londres no dudo en marcharse, mas aun pensando que con su ausencia no le haría mas daño a "ella" su persona importante la unica que llenaba su soledad, su "Sakura" .

- Pronto será su cumpleaños no!- pregunto Naruto.

- Si- dijo Sasuke simplemente.

- Y que vas a hacer- interrogo de nuevo el rubio.

Y el Uchiha guardo silencio.

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

**El día de su cumpleaños había llegado…**

Se levanto perezosamente de su cama, su madre le había hablado hacia unos instantes para felicitarle y decirle que no podría llegar por un tiempo- Genial- dijo para si- al parecer lo celebrare sola- pensó al recordar de igual forma que ninguna de sus amigas podría reunirse ese día con ella por motivos de trabajo.

No tenia ganas de levantarse ni de hacer nada pero mientras tomaba una ducha pensaba en algo de lo que había tenido curiosidad esos días.

Se rió de si misma al pensar en ello.

Pero se vistió sencillamente, se perfumo y se maquillo minimamente y salio a su destino.

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

- _Es una reverenda estupidez_- se dijo mientras caminaba hacia un lugar en especifico dentro del edificio del aeropuerto donde recordaba haber soñado- _no puedo creer que hagas esta tontería, no va a volver nunca Sakura, acéptalo de una vez, deja de soñar, madura, crece- _se recrimino al encontrarse justo en el lugar donde había soñado.

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos iba que de pronto choco de repente con una persona haciendo que cayera sentada al suelo y a la otra persona se le cayeran las maletas de las manos.

- Yo lo siento, iba distraída- se disculpo la pelirosa mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, cuando de pronto.

- Sakura-chan- expreso la persona con la que había chocado.

volvió la vista hacia el frente mientras caía sentada de vuelta al ver a esa persona, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Naruto- exclamo con sorpresa- que haces aquí…- interrogo sin saber que decir.

- Es que….feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan- el chico se rasco la cabeza sin saber que decir..

- Gracias- agradeció cortésmente sin entender mucho.

De pronto, una mano se extendió hasta la altura de la pelirosa para ayudarle a levantarse, el rubio se quedo en silencio y la ojiverde solo miraba la mano con temor de levantar la vista.

- Anda Tómala- agrego la persona que trataba de ayudarla.

Era su voz y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas, levanto la vista y lo vio, estaba mas delgado de cómo lo recordaba, su cabello a pesar de llevar aquel traje formal aun seguía rebelde y desordenado y sus ojos negros le veían como nunca antes lo habían hecho, no espero a que el le dijera otra palabra mas, no importaba si el se enfadaba, ella haría lo que siempre quiso hacer si se lo encontraba de nuevo, aunque fuera una sola vez mas, tomo su mano y de pie se hecho en sus brazos rodeando el cuello del muchacho con los suyos y abrazándolo tan de repente que el solo tenso ante tal reacción.

- Sasuke-kun- sollozo en su pecho, mientras el colocaba sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de ese ser tan sensible que se deshacía en sus brazos.

El estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que nada mas llegar a Japón específicamente a Tokio, se la encontraría tan repentinamente ya fuera por el destino o quien sabe porque razón, era una suerte que se hubiese cruzado en su camino de nuevo, tampoco imagino que ella reaccionaria de la manera que lo hizo, no creía que ella aun le... como el a ella aun la….

- Sakura- llamo.

Ella se separo de el asustada y rápidamente- yo lo siento, disculpa , no quería- trataba de alegar pensando que tal vez a el le había incomodado el abrazo aunque se lo hubiese devuelto.

- Hmp! Sigues siendo una molestia- dijo este al ver como ella seguía como la recordaba, lo único que había cambiado en ella era la edad, seguía hermosa como siempre… o quizás aun mas que antes.

La pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con dolor, ya que el siempre le decía molesta o molestia cuando estaba enfadado, agacho la mirada- tienes razón, disculpa- y se dio la vuelta pero antes de que siquiera le diera la espalda, Sasuke le tomo del brazo y la giro para que ella quedara frente a el de nuevo, ella solo levanto la mirada sonrojada por la cercanía.

El moreno semi sonrió como siempre- molesta- musito en sus labios antes de tomarlos violentamente casi asfixiando a la chica, quien por el asombro no supo como responder al principio, pero al reaccionar trenzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de chico y le correspondió de la misma forma desesperada.

Un rubio incomodo y sonrojado solo bufo y volvió la vista aun lado- ejem- expuso mientras veía como la gente se rodeaba al espectáculo que sus mejores amigos daban, pero al parecer o ellos no se daban cuenta o no les importaba ya que no separaban ni para respirar.

- Bueno creo que yo me voy a ver a mi Hinata-chan, seguro estos años se habrá puesto mucho mas bonita que antes- dijo sonrojándose- hey dobe me llevo las maletas, cuando las quieras me llamas a mi celular- se despidió, mientras el moreno sin despegarse de los labios con sabor a cerezo que lo volvían adicto, le hizo señas con la mano para que se largara, al ojiazul.

El tomo las maletas y se marcho.

**Un momento después…**

Cuando sus pulmones ya no podían mas, se separaron respirando agitadamente y viéndose a los ojos, el coloco su frente sobre la de ella.

- Sasuke-kun yo…- ella quería hablar decir algo pero el coloco una mano sobre sus labios para que no hablara mas y la miro fijamente, pero esta vez ella no haría caso, siempre fue sumisa con el, pero a pesar que ansiaba estar con el, necesitaba saber que diablos había significado ese beso.

Se separo de el, logrando que el levantara un ceja sorprendido por la tan repentina actitud de la joven- Sakura-llamo

- No se lo que pretendas, pero si solo viniste a darme un beso de despedida el día de mi cumpleaños no me agrada, quiero que entiendas que ….- no pudo seguir hablando ya que el había vuelto a sus labios para que ella dejara de hablar y cuando se separaron de nuevo el la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, ante la mirada atónita de la gente que les veía, ella se limito a quedarse en silencio.

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

El le hizo parada a un taxi y se monto en la parte de atrás con ella aun en sus brazos, el conductor solo alzo una ceja pero no le tomo importancia, Sasuke le ordeno a Sakura que le dijera al señor la dirección de su domicilio y tras hacerlo, volvió a besarla.

La pelirosa estaba atónita pero una vocecita interior le dijo "no importa si es la ultima vez o si es la despedida que tanto espere", "después de todo, yo LO AMO mas que a nada en el mundo, quiero tenerlo una vez mas" y sin que el pelinegro se lo esperara y sin importarle que el conductor del vehiculo los mirara por el retrovisor se acomodo a horcajadas sobre el, trenzando sus brazos en su cuello, lo beso con ansias anticipando lo que seguramente llegaría cuando llegaran a su departamento.

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

Llego a su casa aun en brazos del moreno, solo se separo de el, cuando debía abrir la puerta una vez dentro, el la tomo de repente de la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared.

La presionaba tanto que ella se quedaba sin aire, la excitación la estaba matando y luego de todos los besos y roses que habían tenido desde que venían en el taxi, los tenia desesperados.

Sasuke al sentir como los pezones de Sakura se endurecían contra su pecho aun bajo la tela de su ropa, dejo escapar un gemido en la boca de ella mientras le devoraba los labios con los suyos y la presionaba mas contra el, la pelirosa podía sentir como la entrepierna de Sasuke se iba despertando, presionándose contra su cintura, no pudo evitar un sonoro suspiro ahogado de deseo, se estaba quedando sin aire y salio en busca de el separándose de la boca del moreno que la derretiría con su forma tan apasionado que tenia de besar.

El aprovechando la separación se dirigió hacia su cuello, deleitándose con el sabor tan inigualable que solo ella poseía, sin saber de donde salio, le susurro quedamente- te quiero-

Ella apenas había logrado escucharlo, pero aun así, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente un momento pero luego expreso- estas seguro que no lo dices, solo para acostarte conmi…conmigo- apenas termino la frase, ya que sintió como las manos del pelinegro se habían colado bajo su blusa y llegaban a sus pechos cubiertos por su bra.

- No lo he dicho por eso, solo te lo he dicho porque es la verdad- argumento el aun en su cuello.

Y allí concluyo la plática.

Se dejaron llevar…

La ropa voló por cualquier lugar de aquella casa, mientras llegaban a la habitación.

Desnudos, sudados y desesperados se encontraban sentados en la cama, Sakura sentada sobre Sasuke dándole la espalda mientras el besaba con afán e impaciencia su cuello, tomaba sus pechos entre sus manos estrujándolos con desesperación, estaba dentro de ella, la pelirosa susurraba su nombre con desasosiego mientras subía y bajaba por toda la longitud del muchacho.

- Dime Sakura- ordenaba el moreno- Dime que es lo que quieres, dímelo- un gruñido escapo de su garganta mientras la embestía.

- Te…te quiero a ti… solo a ti...- apenas lograba articular la chica de ojos verdes presa total de la pasión de los dos.- Sasuke….Sasuke- exclamo desesperada de un momento a otro.

Y el lo sabia, la conocía demasiado, lo recordaba, ella estaba a punto de llegar mientras el seguía navegando por el sendero de su cuerpo celestial y el se sentía un simple mortal, uno desmerecededor de aquel precioso ángel que estaba siendo presa de sus deseos.

La tomo de la cintura para acentuar el movimiento del sube y baja y al mismo tiempo alzando la cadera para acometer con mas fuerza y que ella lo sintiese mas a fondo.

- Sasuke te amo- grito la chica, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, mientras un delicioso hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo, se arqueo contra su espalda, cuando el se derramo dentro de ella y gruño su nombre.

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

Estaban sobre las sabanas en una confusión de piernas, sudados, saciados tratando de recuperarse después del tercer orgasmo, era un record si lo pensaban, nunca lo habían hecho tanto en un solo día…ejem pero bueno eso ahora no importaba.

- Sasuke crees que esto es un sueño- pregunto la chica rompiendo el silencio aun recostada en el pecho de Sasuke.

- Por- alego el.

- Aun no me creo que este aquí, es tan raro, no se ni como es que hemos parado aquí de repente, hace unas cuantas horas que te vi , en casi 5 años y ya hemos hecho el amor-hizo una pausa- sin protección- se sonrojp al decir lo ultimo recordando como cuando aun eran novios hacían lo posible para cuidarse porque si no la madre de Sakura era capaz de matarlos si ella le llegaba con una sorpresita.

El moreno sonrió al oír sus palabras recordando lo mismo- ahora no esta tu madre, para regañarnos- recalco- y sobre lo otro, lo que importa el es ahora no-

Ella sonrió con sus palabras aun sonrojada- mi mamá era así porque creía que eras demasiado lindo, que ibas a embarazarme y que al final ibas a irte con otra, dejándome sola- de pronto su sonrisa se volvió triste, una lagrima broto por sus mejillas- quien diría que en lo ultimo tendría razón-

El se quedo callado un momento mientras sentía como algo mojaba su pecho- tu fuiste quien termino conmigo- objeto

- Pero te fuiste con ella- empezaba a ser conciente que antes de tener algo con el, debieron hablar, Sakura trato de incorporarse pero Sasuke la mantuvo contra si.

- Todo fue un invento de ella- alego- salimos una vez pero no paso nada- aclaro.

- Pero…pero- quiso reclamar aun se sentía herida pero el la silencio con un beso posesivo.

- Eres molesta- expreso entre el beso.

- Sasuke-kun- trato de separarse.

El moreno se separo un momento y la vio a los ojos- nunca he jugado contigo- expuso antes de que ella quisiera preguntarle mas- ya te dije lo que siento- agrego.

- Pero….- iba a objetar pero observo como el volvía a su boca, cerro los ojos esperando un beso que no llego, abrió los ojos molesta pero al hacerlo el le dio la vuelta dejándola bajo el.

- Sakura- hablo.

- Hai- contesto la chica.

- Cállate- ordeno mientras se dirigía a sus labios.

Y estaba a punto de tocarlos cuando ella saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde, se reincorporo haciendo que el lo hiciera de igual forma en el acto.

- Hey! Hoy es mi cumpleaños lo que significa que ya tengo 25 años- le miro con malicia- y tu aun tienes 24- agrego- por lo cual- se acerco a su boca esta ves ella, mirándole seductoramente, sabia perfectamente lo que doblegaba al Uchiha y tenia razón el estaba clavado en su mirada- la que puede callarte a ti soy yo- rozo su labios y el abrió la boca para besarla, pero ella le empujo dejándolo boca arriba sobre la cama y ella se coloco encima de el, logrando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha al verla tan decidida.

Ella se animo a preguntar un poco preocupada - Vas a irte de nuevo- antes de besarlo.

- Hmp! No- respondió el como en un trance, mirando sin ningún tipo de tapujo el cuerpo desnudo de esa increíble mujer sobre el.

- Entonces este es en realidad mi sueño, mi sueño de amor- expreso mientras sonreía tan natural, sencilla y maravillosamente como solo ella podía hacerlo. Y se aproximo a su boca cuando de pronto todo se volvió negro y la voz de Sasuke llamandole se escuchaba como un eco lejano en aquella trémula oscuridad.

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

_De pronto estaba llorando, las gotas de lluvia azotaban fuertemente contra el vidrio de la ventana y ella llamaba desesperadamente entre sus pensamientos a su Sasuke-kun._

_- Ino detente- pidió sorprendiendo a todos, la rubia detuvo el automóvil._

_- Sakura, que pas…- se quedo con las palabras en la boca ya que la chica pelirosa había abierto de improviso la puerta y no importándole la tormenta, los llamados de su madre, Hinata e Ino y se marcho corriendo hacia atrás, como si con aquel acto, pudiera dirigirse al paradero de Sasuke quien se había marchado en aquel taxi, tras su despedida en el aeropuerto._

_De pronto los reflectores de un auto, apuntándole le hicieron parar la corrida, mas aun al ver la puerta trasera de aquel carro abrirse y era" el" que nada mas verle exclamo- Sakura-_

_- Sasuke-kun- tembló, al llamarle, estaba empapada y aun llorando._

_Se armo de valor y se acerco a el desesperadamente y el abrió los brazos y la recibió calidamente._

_- Te Amo, Te Amo- decía la pelirosa se enterraba en su pecho y el acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura- solo…solo podría ser feliz contigo-_

_- Lo se- susurraba en su oído- porque yo también solo podría serlo contigo- objeto mientras tomaba entre sus manos la carita de ella y le besaba_.

Fue entonces que la lluvia dejo de caer sobre sus cuerpos y no sentía más sus labios sobre los de ella.

Y un leve cosquilleo le hizo abrir los ojos, despertándole en el acto y se encontró con los ojos negros que tanto amaba.

- Te desperté- pregunto el.

- No importa- sonrió mientras se reincorporaba, con un poco de cuidado ya que su abultado vientre no le permitía realizar movimientos rápidos.

- Y que soñabas, parecía que estabas llorando- interrogo de nuevo el moreno.

- soñé otra vez contigo, lo de nuestra despedida en sueños- sonrió- pero esta vez podía alcanzarte y tu volvías por mi- un par de lagrimas rodearon sus mejillas.

- Yo siempre volvería por ti y lo sabes- le recordó, lo que hacia casi un año había sucedido entre ellos, su encuentro, su reconciliación por así decirlo- después de todo el otro solo fue un sueño- recalco- el que me devolvió a ti- expuso- nuestro verdadero Sueño de Amor- y la beso con cariño mientras una de sus manos se posaba en su vientre abultado y con la otra la atraía hacia si para abrazarle.

- Te amo Sasuke Uchiha- expreso la pelirosa entre el beso.

- Y yo a ti Sakura Uchiha- le respondió el pelinegro.

"**Cuando sueñas con tu persona amada de alguna manera puede que esa persona este pensando en ti, después de todo nadie ciertamente sabe lo que puede pasar en esta vida y todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestro propio "Sueño de Amor".-**

---------xxxxxxxxxx----------

**Fin…**

**Espero les haya agradado, muchas gracias por leerlo. **

**Si crees merecededor el escrito para que te tomes un momento de tu tiempo y le expreses a esta humilde escritora lo que piensas de su fic, le regalas un review si!**


End file.
